A Howl in the Night
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Namine was just getting herself something to drink from the refreshment table when She heard a howl    Sora x Namine oneshot


Namine ran through the not to fall or rip her dress but both have failed. Her dress was ripped from the bottom so it wasn't as long as it was anymore.

She kept tripping,She reached up her right foot and pulled off her heels,then jumping as she pulled off the left shoe. She gasped as she dropped the shoes and started to run again.

There was a howling behind her as she ran,It was coming closer. No matter how far she ran it always caught up to her. She looked forward and saw a big log,She was ready to leap it.

She leap up,but her foot caught on the log,making her trip,The blond girl cried out as she fell face down in the leaves. Namine took a shaky breath as she tried to stand. As she put her foot on the ground,She hissed as she felt a sharp pain"oww!"

The howling was coming closer,Namine whimpered as she started to limp away,She had to get away,hurt foot or not,She just had to get away from here. She froze as she heard pounding pawed footsteps.

"o-oh god."She murmured,She spun around,desperately looking for a hiding place or something,Her wondering eyes finally stopped on a tree,with a hole at the bottom. Namine hurriedly limped over and crawled into the hole.

She pulled her legs up to her knees,wrapping her arms around herself,She was shaking,scared out of her mind.

The howling and footsteps stopped,Namine waited,not breathing,listening for any signs that the wolf might be gone.

After several moments of silence,She carefully stuck her head out of the hole,looking around for the wolf,but she saw nothing. The blond sighed in relief,She crawled out of the hole carefully standing up.

Her ears were still listening for any wolf sounds,If the wolf was still around,She would need to get out of there and fast.

"m-maybe,it's gone."Her voice a whisper,She didn't want to attract any attention to herself.

"_grrr_."

Namine's eyes widened in horror,As She slowly turned around,The wolf was right there on a log,gazing up at her with it's _blue_ eyes?

She gulped,raising her hands up"n-nice wolf...I-I'm just gonna go..a-and let you do...uh whatever it is t-that you do."

The wolf howled to the sky,Namine jumped back against the tree"p-please...don't eat me."She whimpered

The wolf bared it's teeth at her,She screamed and closed her eyes"n-no please!"

All of a sudden,the wolf started to howl,but this time it was a howl of pain,it was more like whimpering. She slowly opened her eyes to see the wolf was laying on it's side,whimpering.

Her eyes showed not fear this time but concern,She slowly crawled to it,careful not to startle it"y-you poor thing,what's wrong?"

The wolf howled in pain,looking at her with it's watered eyes,Namine reached a hand out to touch it but the wolf was suddenly engulfed in a great white light.

Namine gasped as she leaped back,staring awestruck by what was happening,The wolf howled in more as the light got greater.

The white light soon dissipated,only instead of seeing a wolf laying on the ground,She saw a_ human_. Her eyes widened"_oh my god_."She breathed,walking slowly towards the human.

This human was a boy,a boy that looked around her age,He had brown spiky hair,and he was completely,_Naked_?-

Namine shrieked,bringing her hands to cover her eyes"o-oh my!oh my"She choked out.

It wasn't that He was a unpleasant sight or anything,It's just that She had never seen a boy naked before,especially one this good looking.

"h-he was the wolf...but w-why was he chasing me?"She thought out loud.

her thoughts were interrupted by groaning coming from the boy. Namine gasped quietly as she looked over at the boy,He was slowly sitting up,She covered her eyes,so they wouldn't wonder to his... _you know._

The boy looked over at her,Namine gulped"h-hi."She said quietly

His eyebrows rose in question"let me guess,I was chasing you in my wolf form,right?"

She could only nod,He groaned,scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably"aw man.._not again_."

_again?_ Namine wondered,so he did this sort of thing often?

The boy looked at her"I'm Sora by the way,what's your name?"

She blinked confused,then her eyes widened with realization"o-oh, my name is Namine."

"huh."Sora replied,then he started smirking"that's a weird name."

Namine frowned at him as she stood up"hey!my name isn't weird."She crossed her arms across her chest"but yours sure is."

He chuckled"yeah..I'm not playing that game with you. I gotta go found my clothes."

Her eyebrows rose"surely there won't be any clothes to find,I mean surely when you transform you_ rip_ them."

Sora shook his head"I didn't rip them,I can feel the change start before it begins,so my clothes are still in one piece."

Namine felt strangely connected to this boy,and She had no idea why, She's never seen him before in her life.

He looked at her,a smile lit up his face"so Namine,will you help me look for my clothes."

Her eyes widened as she remembered he was naked,She quickly covered her eyes"u-uh sure,I guess."

She could hear him chuckle"okay,forget I asked,I'll find them."

Her hands slowly lowered as she heard him go through the trees,She groaned as She chased after him"wait up!I'll help you."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of searching through the woods,Sora found his clothes and slipped them on,Namine was resting on a log,tired and drained.<p>

Her eyes gazed up at the sky,it was getting dark. Namine hated being outside after dark. Sora just finished slipping on his shirt when He turned to her"you alright?"He asked kindly

She nodded"y-yeah.I just hate being out here in the dark."

He smirked at her"you scared?"

The blond girl laughed"me? scared? no way."She chuckled

There was a sudden howl in the distance,Namine screamed as she flew into Sora's arms,He chuckled"not scared? yeah right Namine."

Her eyes widened in realization"uh...I-I'm not scared...it's just really cold out here."She held him tighter

Sora smiled,rubbing her head"well come on,I'll walk you home."

She nodded as He pulled her onto his back and started leading her out of these creepy woods.

* * *

><p>Sora soon stopped at Namine's house"okay,you can get down now."<p>

The blond girl slid off of his back,She was shivering as she walked up the steps"t-thanks Sora."

She put the key in the hole when she realized something,She spun around"Hey,how _did_ you know where I lived-

But Sora was already gone,Namine frowned in confusion,She walked down the porch steps"HEY!Sora!that's not fair."She sighed"I still had questions."She grumbled

So She went into her house,with her mind swimming with Questions of Sora,The wolf boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**a new Sora x Namine oneshot:) I'd love the idea of Sora as a werewolf and Namine being the girl He falls in love with.**

**Plus I was in a werewolf mood...so this scene popped into my head xDD**

**anyway,Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
><strong>


End file.
